


Feeling Good

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [33]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Fratt - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Red Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank comes back home - with a little change</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Good

It was something rare, for Frank to arrive and find Matt asleep on the couch. Or asleep at all. 

They were always, both of them, moving. Up, doing something, trying to contain a few situations, causing a few crisis for the NYPD, dealing with the bad guys. Thieves, killers, gangs, mobs, white collar, kingpins and just plain jerks. You name it. 

This time, though, there he was. Lying down, some thick file resting on his stomach, Max curled up at his feet on his prefered corner of the couch, both asleep. 

Frank walked, as softly and slowly as he could, to the bedroom door, where he sat his duffle bag before making his way across the living room. 

Sitting on the floor by Matt’s head, Frank lifted his hand and ran it on his face, softly. He kept forgetting how young he was, Red. This job took a toll, added years to him, but when he slept like this, Frank could just picture the college kid, studying for finals, going to bars, showing off to impress a girl or two. 

Matt stirred and moved, taking a deep breath, leaning into his hand, not opening his eyes. 

“Hey”, Frank whispered, moving his fingers around his eye, his forehead, his cheek and his jaw. 

“You’re home”, Matt replied, still half asleep. 

“Yeah, just got here.” He moved to place a kiss on him. It still surprised him, how much Frank would miss him every time he had to leave the city. “What you been up to?”

“Not much.” A hand rose to his own face when Matt moved to kiss him back. 

“You had dinner yet? I’ll make somethin’,” Frank said, moving to get up. 

“Wait, hold on”. With a hand on his wrist, Matt pulled him back. The fingers on the other one moving around his jaw. “What’s this?”

Raising his brows, Frank remembered Matt was used to him clean shaven. A two day stubble, tops. He had never let his beard grow too much, army regulation a very hard habit to kick. He had forgotten his razor when he left New York, though, and was always putting off buying one on the two weeks he had been gone. 

It wasn’t too long, but it was definitely there. He smiled, a hand on Red’s hair, caressing. 

“You don’t like it?”

“It’s not that, it’s just…” raising his other hand, Matt ran all ten fingers on his face, feeling, reading, getting familiar. “It’s new, that’s all.”

“I can shave it off, if you want.”

There was that smile, with just one corner of his mouth, and the slow blinking. Frank loved that, he didn’t know why, exactly, but he did. 

“No, it’s fine.”

Frank leaned in again, this time raising his upper body to get a better hold of him on the couch, without getting up from the floor. 

“Missed ya, Horn Head”, he said against his lips, feeling arms wrap around his torso and neck. 

Matt laughed at the name, running his fingers through Frank’s beard. 

“I missed you too.” 

Max chose that moment to crawl between them, eager for his own greeting. “And this one has been crying every day. One more night and I think he would go on a hunger strike on me.”

While Frank rolled around on the floor with Max, Matt got up towards the kitchen to fix them something to eat (“You’re tired, I’ll do it”, he said). 

It was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Happiest of birthdays, Syd.


End file.
